Camping
by Oakland-Dreamer-Mark1
Summary: The team decide to go out for a camping trip, of course it starts well, one person's late, a challenge is issued and Abby is hyper of Caf-Pows with Bert the hippo. what could go wrong? May even get a little McAbby, Tivia and some Gibbs and Jenny :P


_**Hey everyone, I thought I might write this new fic to amuse you all. The idea came through a brainstorm with my cousin, we both love NCIS and wanted to come up with some stuff together. I hope you enjoy it and don't forget to reviw.**_

**Chapter 1**

"Who're we waiting for?" Jenny said, helping load the suitcases for the weekend into the mini bus.

"Gibbs of course!" Abby said, jumping up and down. Holding onto Bert the farting hippo.

"Jeez Abby, these weigh a tonne. How much have you packed. We're only going for about 2 days!" Tony moaned as he hauled a huge black suitcase into the back of the mini bus.

"Well I only packed the essentials, along with a few things a girl always needs!" Abby trilled, still bouncing on the spot.

"Abby," McGee said, looking suspiciously at her, "How many Caf-Pows have you had today?"

"Only, like 7"

"Okay, I think someone needs some exercise to wear all that caffeine out of their system." Ziva said handing her small holdall to Tony to throw into the bus.

"Well what do you suggest then?" Abby said, placing Bert lovingly onto a seat of the mini bus.

"How about a race?" Ziva suggested, looking around at everyone.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!" Abby cried leaping from the mini bus straight at McGee.

McGee jumped back in shock, skipping backwards to avoid a falling Abby. He didn't notice the bags that were behind him, caught his foot and flew backwards, landing painfully on his bum.

"HA!" Tony cried out, "look were your going next time McTrippy"

"Shut up Tony," McGee said angrily, rubbing his now sore bum.

"Ohhh, what you gunna do probie? Scare me with your book knowledge and intellect" Tony mocked.

"No, of course not, because it wouldn't be fair on you, as I would always win." McGee said flashing a triumphant grin at Tony.

"Okay McGenius, how about a 3 challenges, one in my favour, one in yours and then a random one chosen by..." Tony reached out and grabbed a random member from the group. "Palmer!" announced Tony.

"No no no no no no,, this is nothing to do with me. Leave me out of this!" Palmer said trying to get free from Tony's grip.

"Oh come on Palmer, man up!" Tony teased, "all you have to do is choose a challenge for me and probie to do. One that neither of us will have an obvious advantage in."

"Okay, well first please let go of me, then let me think." Palmer jerked his arm away from Tony and walked over towards the mini-bus, casually leaning against it. He stroked his chin absentmindedly, obviously thinking deeply about the best task to set his two friends. After 5 minutes he finally spoke. " How about a quiz?"

"Well durh Palmer! But on what?" Tony stated plainly.

"How about a general knowledge one, I think I have my quiz book in my bag. I brought it with me in case we all wanted to have a team quiz. " Palmer walked to the back of the mini-bus and pulled out a blue hold-all, riffling around inside he finally found a small colourful book, "Fun Quiz's for all the Family!"

"Right now that stage is sorted, time for stage one of my victory to begin!" Tony cried, "I challenge you Timothy McGee to a race!" Tony held out his hand as in a formal challenge.

"Your on DiNozzo!" McGee said confidently taking Tony's offered hand, shaking it roughly. He of course knew that he could never beat DiNozzo in a flat out race, even though he may have lost a lot of weight, he still wasn't able to keep up with anybody.

"Yay! Righto, everyone over here and stand on this line!" Abby cried, still jumping up and down.

The two boy's (I use the word boys, as the word men would not completely describe these two!) lined up on the imaginary line drawn by Abby, and got ready for their starting signal.

"On your marks! Get set! GO!" Abby cried waving her arm in the air.

Tony and McGee left the starting line with a huge cloud of dust and a scuffling sound. Before long the two blokes were rounding the lamppost that was set as the turning point. Up till this point McGee had been doing very well, just about managing to keep up with DiNozzo, but apparently Tony had been holding back, because as they rounded the lamppost and started in the last straight he put on a sudden amazing burst of speed. He blazed across the line, leaving poor Tim in a cloud of dust to come wheezing to a halt just before the line. After stopping briefly to catch his breath, McGee hobbled across the line.

"Ha I won!" Tony cried, doing a random little celebratory dance on the other side of the line. But this didn't last long, he soon started a long hacking cough. Hand on his knees bent double Tony didn't seem able to stop.

"Tony?" McGee asked worriedly, "You okay?"

"Yeah….." Tony trailed off, he slowly keeled over sideways and landed face first on the floor.

"Oh my God! TONY!" Abby yelled, forgetting to be hyper and running over to help her beloved friend. She crouched down by his side and started to panic again. "Oh what do I do? I know this… urm first you lift up their am. NO!" she corrected herself, "you urm…. Oh"

A slow deep calm voice came from behind the group "Abby out of the way, and calm down"

"OH Gibbs! He just fell over, and I…I…." Abby fretted, jigging nervously on the spot.

"Panicked?" he asked, but obviously not needing an answer.

"Yeah," Abby said quietly, she took Bert back off McGee who had been holding him while Abby flapped over DiNozzo.

Gibbs calmly worked on DiNozzo putting him in the recovery position. Ducky made his way swiftly over once he saw the commotion. Checking a pulse and taking the appropriate medical action. Within minutes Tony was coming around again, rubbing his chest, obviously it had caused him some pain.

"Well Tony, I don't suggest over exerting yourself again for a while," Ducky advised as he helped the agent to his feet. "I expect this is due to your reduced lung function form that bout of plague you had a while ago." He added knowledgeable.

"See McGee, I could have died!" Tony complained.

"Oh come on Tony, its time for the next challenge!"

"Challenge?" Gibbs asked, obviously confused about the whole situation.

"Well," Abby began, "McGee fell over and Tony laughed at him, then McGee got peeved so Tony said he wasn't scared of McGee. Then they agreed to challenge each other to a set of challenges, one for Tony, the race, McGee, a book quiz, and a random one chosen by Palmer, a general knowledge quiz." Abby spoke very quickly.

"Well that's the race done, now for the book quiz." Palmer announced.

_**Enjoyable? Well reviewsies much appreciated. **_


End file.
